As use of photomultiplier tubes (PMTs) continues, there is an increase in the demand for PMTs with extended lifetimes. PMTs amplify very small light signals. When light hits a cathode of a PMT, a photoelectron is created and accelerated towards a receiving dynode. The receiving dynode then amplifies the photoelectrons and directs them towards a second dynode. This process continues through a series of dynodes until the amplified photoelectron signal is collected at an anode. Typically, gain at each dynode scales with the energy of the incident electrons, which corresponds to the voltage difference between a given dynode and the previous dynode. It is generally observed that larger currents in latter dynodes cause degradation of the alkali coating(s), which enable the secondary emission necessary for signal amplification. The degradation in the coatings decreases the gain of a given stage even in cases where the energy of the incident electrons remains constant. As such, the total gain of the PMT is decreased. Consequently, even in the event an incident light signal stays constant, the signal measured at the anode of a given PMT will decrease as a function of time. Previous methods to mitigate this effect include adjusting the voltage values between the dynodes to restore the gain to its original value. At some point, however, the gain decreases to a level that the voltage cannot be increased sufficiently to counteract the gain loss. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and method which cures the deficiencies of the prior art described above.